


The Doll Maker

by MommaUrsa



Series: The Doll Maker AU [1]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaUrsa/pseuds/MommaUrsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the most powerful witches out there has remained isolated for a long time. Rumors floated around about how terrible this being is, but after hearing Hazel's delighted account of the so-called "terrible being," Jason finds himself wandering into Nico's forest to see for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doll Maker

                The building was made completely out of some sort of pitch black stone – obsidian, perhaps? – and had a skull mounted over the front door. Torches were placed around the building, burning green fire that lit up the walkway leading from the forest to the entrance. Vines had grown over the building, climbing up the sides and curling around the roof.

                It should have been an unsettling sight, but Jason felt at peace. The warmth from the green fire was welcoming. He the heat radiating from the flames pulled him along as the front door opened on its own, beckoning Jason to come closer.

                The blonde lowered the hood of his cloak as he stepped up the stone steps leading to the open door. He glanced back at the forest. He could hear the croaking of frogs, the chirps of crickets, and the buzz of cicadas. The forest was so full of life around the house, despite the rumors of the terrible being that inhabited these lands.

                Jason turned back to the entrance of the cottage. He stepped over the threshold, only to have the door swing shut once he was inside. His blue eyes narrowed. He moved with caution, venturing a little further into what appeared to be a work room.

                He moved closer to the workbench cluttered with bottles, unpainted toys, and various sized scrolls. He reached for one of the wooden figures, brow rising as he inspected it.

                “You shouldn’t touch strange things.”

                Jason jumped, nearly dropping the toy. He sat it down on the workbench, and then slowly turned to face where the voice had come from. He frowned at the shadows preventing him from seeing anything. He watched as the shadows moved around him cautiously. They moved to and fro, never quite touching Jason. It was almost playful, like a curious child.

                “You must be Nico.” He was responded to with silence. “I’m Jason.”

                “I’m well aware of who you are,” the voice scoffed. The shadows began to slowly shrink away from before falling still.

                Jason’s brow rose. “I didn’t think I’d have a reputation out here.”

                “You don’t. Hazel warned me.” The shadows began shrinking away again, until a lanky figure stepped out of them.

                Jason was surprised by how frail Nico looked. The younger man – and Jason knew the other had to be a  _man_ , not a boy based on what Hazel told him – had a mess of black hair and the darkest circles Jason had ever seen under someone’s eyes. He looked tired and weak, not at all like someone that so many would fear, and he assumed that in itself was enough to make the other even scarier.

                Nico was the type others would underestimate.

                Jason sighed as he crossed his arms. He frowned at the other. “What did she tell you?”

                Nico’s brows furrowed as he stepped around Jason and over to the workbench. He put a hand on the bench, and then narrowed his eyes at the other. “To let you in.”


End file.
